bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Thanagarians
The Thanagarians are highly evolved Hawk people from planet Thanagar. They are known for the discovery of defying gravity with the use of Nth Metal found on their planet. History Thanagar is a science-based world without poverty and crises. It is run by a single government called the Ruling Council and no police force was needed until an alien race called the Manhawks started stealing for the thrill of it. As a result, the Hawk-Police (or Wingmen) has been established. Order and justice was restored, although some Thanagarians had adopted the concept of criminal acts. However, as time went on they were considered being an expansionist planet which plundered and stole from other worlds, thus the Hawk-Police was corrupted. Thanagar was one of the few planets that united, willing to invade Earth making it a slave planet, which Thanagar had been millennia ago being conquered by the Polaran Empire. During this era, Kalmoran, a proud Thanagarian led an army of three thousand, driving the Polaran's away and attacking them at their home planet. After these events, Kalmoran became ruler and was considered the first and greatest hero. As time went on, Thanagarians developed spaceships and started to explore the galaxies sending spies to study other planets, which ironically ended up them conquering other planets stripping them of their inhabitants and culture and making them slaves of Thanagar. With this planets they conquered, they was known to be the protectorates of the Thanagarian Empire. The Thanagarian Empire was eventually overthrown by Onimar Synn, who had taken control of the Nth Metal, but later was defeated by Hawkman. He then returned in the Rann-Thanagar War. During a battle with Adam Strange, the leaders of a top class group of Thanagarians teleported planet,Rann to the Thanagarian System, hoping to create some kind of dictatorship amongst the two planets. However, this catyclysm ended in an all out war between the people of a Rann and the Thanagarians. While this battle took place, Tigorr of the Omega Men discovered a stray Thanagarian surveillance satellite, which had footage of Superman-Prime forcing Thanagar out of the orbit. As a result, Adam Strange gathered the combined forces of Thanagar, Rann, L.E.G.I.O.N., and New Cromus which was led by the hands of Kyle Rayner, known as Ion at the time to make a full force assault on the sources behind this catastrophe. Thanagarian weaponry is now appearing on Earth, as a result of the Secret Society of Super Villains smuggling them inside. Powers & Abilities The Thanagarians are powerful people with greater strength and durability than humans, they possess enhanced senses - especially vision and hearing - and their life span is significantly greater than that of a normal human being, too. They discovered the Nth Metal (or Ninth Metal) on their home planet Thanagar and use it for their artificial wings and anti-gravity belts. Wearing the Nth Metal, it makes them even stronger and enables them to fly at great speeds. It also protects the wearer from the elements and lets wounds heal much faster. The full power of the Nth metal has yet to be revealed. The Thanagarians are capable of communicating with birds and use them as their allies and spies.